It's a Dandy ocean, Baby
by NotoriousFlyingDogFish
Summary: Lapis has finally made it back to space, but encounters a strange portal in on the way, thinking it's a shortcut to her home. Unknowingly, she ends up in Space Dandy's world, and must find a way to get back home!


A blue gem with watery wings flew through space, making her way back home. It has been thousands of years since she's been there, so of course the way to get to homeworld had changed drastically. When she made it to the place she thought was homeworld, instead a rip in space was presented to her. Lapis Lazuli had no idea what this rift in space was, so she decided to travel into it, hopefully looking for her home planet.

But when she passed through the rift, she was in an entirely new dimension. She had no recollection of this place, and felt more lost than ever. Looking back at the dimensional rift, she saw it close up, trapping her in this new dimension. Damn space messing with her, she would have to find a new dimensional rip in space to get back to her original universe, and hopefully homeworld.

So she began traversing this new universe, looking for anything that may remotely seem familiar, but nothing ever did. She knew nothing of the place she had crossed over into, and felt despair wash over her. Maybe she could ask for directions from someone, but who? Lapis continued to travel through space, hoping to find a living being.

"Aaauugh I'm so hungry!" meow complained, sprawled out on the sofa with his belly rumbling for food. "How do we keep finding these rare aliens and not catch them?" he continued whining, while QT piloted the ship and Dandy lazed around the couch with his betelgeusian companion. "Would ya quit your whining? I'm just as hungry as you are, and its your fault anyway we let that last alien get away." Dandy mumbled angrily. Meow shot up, ready to argue with him "MY fault? If you weren't oogling that cute alien chick we would've caught the thing!" Dandy shot up as well, putting his face into meows to continue arguing "Are you kidding me?! You were checkin her out too! If you kept your grubby little paws on that damn alien we would be swimming in boobies right now ya dumn cat!" he scowled.

Meow replied angrily "FOR THE LAST TIME IM A BETELGEUSIAN NOT A CAT!" and the two continued arguing. QT had finished piloting the aloha oe for now and set it to auto pilot in order to meet with his arguing crew members. The robot was about to interject until a blue woman with watery wings caught his attention zooming outside their window. It was shocked, to say the least, and tried to catch the attention of meow and dandy. "Guys, guys! You have to look outside right now!" QT asked frantically, trying to pull their attention away from each other and to the woman outside.

It failed, as the blue woman flew past the ship completely ignoring it. QT managed to get their attention by dragging them to the cockpit and drawing their attention to the mysterious woman flying away from the ship. "The hell?" questioned Dandy, as he took out the ship's telescope to get a better look at the woman. He whistled when he got a better look at her. "She's one fine alien babe in my book. Though it's hard to see how great that booty is." the alien hunter commented. QT interjected "Would you quit staring at her and catch up to her? she could be an unregistered alien! I already looked over my records and I couldn't find anything about a blue alien able to survive the vacuum of space that matches her description!" Dandy sharply turned his head to QT, money signs pulsing in his pupils. "Oh yeah! a hot chick AND a rare alien! Watch out baby cause here I come!" Dandy remarked, taking a seat behind the motherboard of the Aloha oe and speeding it up to catch up with the blue woman.

Lapis didn't notice the large yellow ship following her until it started speeding up to catch up to her. She didn't know what these strangers wanted and decided she didn't want to deal with them. So she sped up herself, trying to avoid them. However the yellow ship followed suit until the captain of the ship made himself known to Lapis. It was a human man with ridiculous black hair, and he looked like a bum she didn't want to interact with. A cat like alien sat in the other seat of the space ship while a little yellow robot idled by the human's side. The human was moving his mouth, she assumed he was talking to her. Didn't he know sound couldn't travel through space? Much less from inside the ship. He kept talking, doing weird poses as he did to try to make himself seem cool, which Lapis didn't seem to understand. She grew bored of the funny looking man and again fled from the ship.

"Why did she leave?!" protested dandy, stomping his foot on the floor of the ship. "Probably because she couldn't hear you" Meow snickered. "Yeah, how could you expect her to hear that speech of yours when she's out there and you're in here?" Dandy's body went limp when he realized what he did. "Oh.." he sighed, feeling stupid. "Well we can't let her get away so we gotta keep following her!" Dandy cheered up, returning to the seat of the ship and continued to fly it through space, pursuing the mysterious blue woman.

There it was again, the yellow ship. It was starting to really get on her nerves that this particular ship kept pursuing her. Why was it following her? what reason did they have for doing this? Getting frustrated with the ship, she flew to a nearby planet where she and the mysterious crew could talk. The planet was desolate in nature, barely any vegetation grew on this planet but a large lake was placed nicely on the center of it. Once she landed on the planet, she faced the yellow space ship, arms crossed and a pissed look on her face. The banana ship eventually made its way to the planet, parking a little ways from where Lapis landed. From the ship emerged the inhabitants, sauntering over to her with a skip in their step as if her very presence excited them. What did they want with her?

"Hey baby, what's an angel like you floatin around space for?" Dandy said in his usual seductive voice, but Lapis wouldn't have any of it. She replied firmly "That's none of your business." her words were laced with poison as she spoke. Not only was she stranded in an entirely unfamiliar universe, but she was being pursued by some gross, sleazy looking human. "Don't be like that baby, we haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Dandy, but you can call me Space Dandy. " he bowed a bit, then winked at Lapis. A shiver went through her spine, kind of creeped out by the human's flirty personality. Not only did she hate this human, but now she was starting to think that he only stopped his ship to flirt with her. Until he continued "And I couldn't help but notice how you could fly through space without dying. So I have to take you in. If you come with us nicely, we won't have to use force."

Lapis had no idea what he was talking about. "What? so you're arresting me for flying? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, I'm leaving." she pulled her wings out of her gem once again but was stopped by the cat-like alien. "What?! Do you even know about alien registration?" questioned the betelgeusian. "Alien wha-?" now she was really confused. Had she traveled to a universe where they hunt aliens for something? Is that why they were trying to catch her? "I don't even know where I am okay?!" she shouted in frustration, summoning a large portion of the lake over her head. The crew backed up, cowering and also staring at her power in amazement. Lapis was going to use this water to drown them so she wouldn't have to deal with them. She was about to crash the floating body of water until QT interjected quickly "I-If you're lost we can help you!"

The ocean gem growled "I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!" she shouted, crashing the water onto the team. They bobbed a bit in the bubble but started swimming to the surface for air. She was about to drag them back into the bubble until pompadour popped his head out stating "If you don't know where you are then how are you gonna find your way home?!" Dandy made a good point, but Lapis argued "If I keep flying, I know I'll be able to find it!" But Dandy countered "We know this universe like the back of our hand! If you come with us, we can help you get back home!" Lapis paused, thinking about the offer. While it was true that she had no clue where she was, having someone help would be the most logical solution to finding her way back home, and she REALLY wanted to go home. She allowed the rest of the crew to swim out of the bubble and returned the body of water back into the lake where it belonged. With piercing eyes, she looked at the space crew "You better know you're way around this universe."

"I'm looking for homeworld" she stated simply. After the water in the lake returned to it's normal state, she walked closer to the space crew who were now soaking wet. The cat alien was licking it's fur clean, the robot was spazzing out and trying to regain control, while Dandy was taking his jacket off and trying to dry off. "Hey!" she tried getting their attention by snapping her fingers, which worked for Dandy and Meow but not for QT who was still glitching out. "What?" Dandy snapped impatiently, clearly pissed that his pomp was ruined by her water powers. Lapis repeated herself with a harsher tone than before. "I'm looking for homeworld." What she said confused him, so he looked to QT and Meow who were still trying to adjust after the water fiasco. "Homeworld? Baby there are millions of homeworlds out there, you gotta give me a name or we won't be able to find it." stated Dandy. Lapis's home planet didn't have a name, it was only called Homeworld, every gem called it that. Lapis looked back at the trio, equally confused. "But that's what it's called, we just call it homeworld." She stated.

Dandy scratched the back of his head, still trying to wrap his head around the girl who soaked his crew. She was trying to make it back to a planet called homeworld? He had never heard of a planet called as such, and neither has Meow or QT. Lapis looked over the trio again, stating "If it's any help, I passed through a rift in space, I thought it would be a short cut home, but I only ended up here." She said with a disinterested deadpan voice. That didn't make things any simpler. "Huh? A rift in space?" questioned Dandy. QT spoke up "That would explain why we don't know about her home planet, since she passed through that rift in space. It was probably a shortcut from another universe, although I've never heard of something like this happening." Yet again, anything could happen to Space Dandy and his crew.

"Okay team huddle up!" Dandy called out, forming a close circle so that Lapis wouldn't overhear their conversation "If this blue chick really isn't from this universe, then just imagine how much she'll be worth once we register her!" he said in an excited whisper "True! This could be our chance of a lifetime! When a rare alien shows up on our doorstep we can't pass it up!" snickered Meow. QT added "We don't even know what kind of alien she is."

"Then why don't we ask her?" added Dandy, who turned from his group and back to the blue girl. "Say baby, would you mind telling us what kind of alien you are?" he asked with his usual suave manner. Lapis groaned, irritated with his faux facade. She replied "I'm a gem called Lapis Lazuli; I also go by Lapis Lazuli, or just Lapis for short." Dandy, having no clue what she meant by that, returned to the huddle and told QT "Did you get any of that?" QT analyzed the info given from the ocean gem. "Well she isn't wrong, Lapis Lazuli is some kind of gem, but I don't see anything in my databases about any humanoid gems."

"This means we've bagged ourselves an ultra rare alien that's never been registered! She's definitely a rare alien!" said Meow in an excited but hushed tone. The BBP continued their discussion, and decided they would help out Lapis after they registered her. The blue ocean gem walked back toward the lake, sitting down with her back turned to the crew. She dipped her feet into the water and manipulated it a bit to pass the time. Dandy noticed her movements and stared at her while his crew mates discussed more about the plan. From where he was, Dandy could see a beautiful blue gem lodged in the middle of her back.

The pompadour-toting alien hunter nudged his vacuum droid, getting it to notice the rock on her back. "What do you think all that is about?" he asked. QT just looked at him with a blank stare and rolled away from Dandy and Meow, to ask for itself. "Uh, Lapis Lazuli? That's your name, right?" asked the cleaning droid. "Yeah?" replied Lapis. "What's that thing on your back?" QT questioned, pointing at the rock on her back. "Oh, that, that's my real body. The one you see right now is a projection of it." Lapis explained in a disgruntled manner. Dandy and Meow looked at her in awe. Her shapely back was rather attractive, and the gem accented it quite well. Meow whispered to Dandy "Do you have any idea what she meant by that?" Dandy replied "Not a clue."

Dandy sauntered over to Lapis, sat next to her and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Well baby, we've had a talk about getting you home and we all agreed that we'll do it on one condition." Lapis raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, removing his arm from her shoulder replying "And what exactly is this condition?" Dandy explained "We get to register you." Lapis squinted at Dandy, confused, uninterested yet interested at the same time. "Register me?" she echoed Dandy's words. "Uh huh. We're alien hunter's baby! We roam this galaxy searching for rare, unregistered aliens such as yourself. Once we register you, we'll get tons of woolongs and live in the lap of luxury!" The pompadour-toting alien hunter explained. Lapis had no idea what woolongs are, but she assumed it was a sort of currency in this universe, and these guys would register her for money. She was disgusted by the notion and would have refused the offer, if she weren't trapped in a universe unfamiliar to her. But seeing as she is, she had no choice but to agree to their condition.

"Fine." Lapis stated gruffly, crossing her arms and looking into the lake before her. "But I have another condition I need to set up if we wanna do this." she looked back at Dandy sternly. "You won't put me in any cage, trap me in a mirror, or hold me prisoner on your space ship in any way, shape or form. If you do ANY of that or attempt to make me your prisoner I'll leave immediately." She stared at Dandy with stone cold eyes, completely serious about her offer. Dandy was taken aback by her demands. Usually they would keep their catches in the cages deep within the aloha oe so they wouldn't escape. So Dandy replied "I'll agree to that condition, only if you agree not to try to leave us on our way to the registration center." Lapis Lazuli nodded, silently agreeing to that term. "It's a deal then." she replied, standing up from the edge of the lake and looking down at dandy, holding out a hand. Dandy stood up as well, shaking it to confirm the temporary arrangement. "Besides..." Dandy added "My crew and I are beings who value freedom just as much as you do. I wouldn't dream of caging you if you weren't comfortable with it." He said with just as much seriousness as Lapis had used. Lapis gave the alien hunter a side smile, happy to hear those words spoken by Dandy. He, the willing rare alien and the rest of his crew boarded the Aloha Oe, setting their course to the Alien Registration Center.

However this trip would take a few days, leaving Lapis to freely roam and explore her new temporary quarters that was the little yellow space ship. Dandy and the gang were lounging in the living room, while QT was cleaning up after the lethargic betelgusian and human. QT protested "Look, I know that our capture was easy this time, but do you really have to be lounging around? Shouldn't someone keep an eye on her? What if she messes something up in the ship?" Dandy and Meow tried to ignore the little robot, but it's pertinent questions began bugging Dandy. He replied "She's fine, if we watch her she might get angry so let's just chill and let her do what she wants baby!" The lanky human stretched his arms over his head, settling them behind his neck in a relaxed pose. He let out a sigh and slunk into his seat.

Lapis walked into the living room looking around and extended her wings from her gem, floating to the ceiling to get a better look at the foliage in the ship. Meow noticed this and looked up at Lapis, curious about her wings "Hey lapis, how're you doing that?" he asked. Lapis replied plainly "I just can. It's something I've always been able to do, along with manipulating water, which you got to see yesterday." Lapis snickered, remembering how upset the crew was when they got wet. This caught Dandy's attention. He looked up at the woman, who was examining the palm trees of the ship "Wait, you can control water?" the space man asked, dumbfounded. Lapis looked at him, clearly annoyed "Really? Do you not remember yesterday? How stupid are you?!" Lapis said irritated and flew back to the ground. Dandy ignored her comment on his stupidity and continued. "Ya see baby, I'm a skilled surfer, and I've been searching for the perfect wave all my life. Since you can control water then you GOTTA help me catch the perfect wave! you've SURELY gotta know how to make one, right?!" Lapis only looked at him with confusion. "Surfing? I've only heard about it through word of mouth but I never really got to learn more about it." She thought out loud to herself. "Well it's hard to explain so I'll just have to show you hows it's done! We're heading to the nearest planet with an ocean and doing this RIGHT NOW!" Dandy exclaimed, rushing to the cockpit and setting a course for the nearest planet with an ocean. "Wait a minute, I never agreed to help you with surfing or whatever, I should get a say in this!" the ocean gem protested, but going largely ignored as Dandy raced to the nearest planet with an ocean.

The crew landed on a planet that was made up of various archipelagos of shapes and sizes. The ship docked at an island flat enough, and big enough to hold the ship and crew. Dandy stormed out of the cruiser, with his rocket board in hand, only wearing his underpants. Lapis walked out unhappily after him, followed by QT. Dandy ignored everyone around him and plunged himself into the chilly water. Lapis looked on, disinterested in the human's interest in playing in the water. Lapis never did understand human's interest with water. She waited until he was far out enough to ride a wave, where he called out "Alright baby, do your magic!" Lapis sighed and willed a wave to come forth with her mind. It wasn't very big, but the ocean gem could care less, since she wasn't putting much effort into trying. Dandy only looked at the disappointing wave as he floated over it. He shouted back "Come on baby, you can do better than that, can't you?!" She didn't really understand the concept of surfing and she didn't want to harm this human with her incredible power, plus she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. So she willed a slightly bigger wave.

Dandy floated over that one as well. Lapis didn't understand why he wasn't riding the waves she had summoned, they were just fine. But what made her lose it was when Space Dandy shouted "Oh come on! I saw what you could do the other day, I'm not seeing any of that now. I bet you were going easy on me!" in an angry tone. Lapis shouted back. "OH YOU WANT A WAVE?! I'LL SHOW YOU A WAVE!" With a wave of her arm, she summed a wave nearly the size of a tsunami. "Now THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" Dandy cheered, swimming away from the wave, then as it caught up to him, he jumped onto his board and started riding it. His board bobbed along the water as he glided through the wave. He swerved and turned, getting the adrenaline rush of his life. "AW YEAH!" he cheered, pumping his arms in the air. Lapis watch him ride the ocean on the board with ease. The way Dandy soared through the water on his board caught her interest. She had never seen anyone, much less a human, conquer such a powerful element so gracefully, besides herself and other Lapis Lazuli's. As he came closer to the shore, dangerously close to crashing into the sand, Lapis slowed the wave down so that he would come in safely. He trotted out of the water, his pompadour now hanging down his face from the water that crashed against it, his skin glistened with the water. Lapis didn't think much of the display which would have put the author into a swoon.

"That was the perfect wave! It was the greatest thing I've surfed in a long time. Aw man I gotta do that again!" Dandy's adrenaline was through the roof. It made him ecstatic, excited and so happy. "Can you do that again Lapis?" The ocean gem looked at Dandy, who was grinning like a child, a grin similar to Stevens who was the first person in eons to gain her trust. "Oh, yeah, sure." She said hastily, motioning Dandy to go back into the water. "Al RIGHT!" he cheered once again, making his way back into the water. The two continued this for the next three hours, until Dandy came out of the water, panting. "Okay Lapis, that's enough for today. Let's go back on course and get you registered." He said, placing a wet hand on the blue gem's shoulder but quickly slips off. "Oh, and thanks for giving me the perfect wave." He genuinely said as he trotted ahead of her. Lapis saw him walk back into the ship. With his back facing her, she let out a smile. She hasn't had that much fun in eons. Trailing behind dandy, the two made it back on the ship, re-setting the course to the alien registration center.

Later that night, Dandy slept like a log. His day of surfing wore him out big time. Meow was curled up in his chair, and QT was recharging in its chamber. Lapis hung out on the hull of the ship, gazing at the stars. Never before has she felt this free with a group of people. It was a liberating feeling, but the thought of the alien registration center loomed over her mind. Hundreds of thoughts raced through it, some of the most prominent one's being Dandy. All her life, her powers were used to the benefit of others, usually for an important purpose. But Dandy used it for something so trivial, to perform some kind of human sport. And yet, she didn't mind. He even thanked her for the day, which she can't remember receiving before. She stretched her back on the yellow exterior of the ship, using her watery wings to keep herself attached to the ship while she gazes at the stars. It's been eons since she's seen such a beautiful sight. It made her smile.

Over the course of the next few days, Lapis and the crew mainly idled around doing whatever as they gently made their way through space. Sometimes Lapis would fly around the ship to pass the time, looking into the windows of the main quarters of the ship. She would especially have fun with chasing meow from one side of the room to the other. Since she never slept or ate, Lapis had to explain that her kind had no need to eat, sleep or breathe, and that they got their energy from their gem. But the days have passed and the group eventually made it to the Alien Registration Center.

When they arrived, Lapis noticed many captured aliens stuffed in containers, tied up, or even chained to the hunter that caught them. This made her feel very uneasy as they waited in line. Only one or two unregistered aliens seemed to be milling around near their captors like her, but it wasn't very common. It made her want to bolt out of that station. But she wasn't being treated as a prisoner, in fact she was treated pretty nicely by the aloha oe crew. Once they made it to the end of the line, a red-headed hottie awaited them behind the desk. "You again? I hope you brought something worth my attention this time Mr. Dandy." She said in a bitter tone, turning her icy blue stare to the blue girl beside the alien hunter. She cocked an eyebrow at Lapis, who motioned her to step into the scanner, which she did. Once she was scanned, the aloha oe crew and Ms. Scarlet examined what the x-ray had to show, nothing. Nothing but a floating blue rock in the center of the machine.

Scarlet looked around the machine to examine the form of the young lady who was very much there, then returned to the scanner. "Well it shows that this young lady doesn't really exist, and that she's just a rock. You should know that we don't accept minerals Dandy." She put bluntly. Dandy slammed his hands on the table "What are you talking about?! She's clearly alive and right there, and definitely sentient! Come on Lapis, show her wrong!" he said clearly upset. "Well I am pretty much a stone, just a magical one." She shrugged at him. Scarlet sighed "We don't accept talking magical stones as an alien species since they don't show any sign of organic matter like your friend here. But I must say she is quite the interesting specimen." Scarlet noted, looking back at Lapis, who still stood in the scanning archway. Lapis gave her a look which clearly showed that she did not like being called neither a "specimen" nor a "talking magical stone". Scarlet turned back to Dandy, saying "I'm going to have to turn down Miss Lapis, so go away." She waved her hand, dismissing them from her front desk.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dandy protested, not budging from his spot. "You said she was interesting, why don't you at least study her or something? Isn't she worth anything?!" he spat at the stern red head. In which she replied "We could study her, since she does seem like a new species. But because she's only a mineral, you won't be getting anything out of it." Scarlet got up from her chair, towards Lapis. "Why don't you come with me? I'll show you to the lab and we'll do a few experiments, and we'll let you be on your way. Would you be okay with that?" she asked Lapis, who only stared at her "…sure" she replied, following the red-head to the back of the building. She turned back to dandy, giving him a coy smile and a raspberry that steven taught her. Dandy growled angrily at Lapis as she walked away. He would have left her there but didn't, as his deal with Lapis bounded him there.

The crew waited in the lobby, QT idling next to Dandy, who was lounging next to Meow, who was tweeting on his iphone. A few hours passed and eventually Lapis returned to the crew. She walked up to them, arms folded, with a smirk on her face. "Are you gonna help me get back home now?" she asked coyly, kind of happy that the crew she tagged along with didn't get anything out of registering her here, making this trip worthless to them. Dandy groaned "yeah sure" he said in a monotone voice, clearly upset about being jipped. He got up and walked back to the ship, followed by meow, QT and Lapis, who had a spring in her step, unlike the rest of them.

For the next few months, the team scoured the universe, trying to find a rift in space like the one lapis described. But their efforts were fruitless, and they came upon nothing. While they were hunting for Lapis's original universe, they also tried finding different ways to make money, or find a rare alien. Most attempts at finding one always failed, since Lapis was too focused on finding her way back home. Occasionally she would leave the ship for about half a day to search for herself, but would come up equally fruitless. They searched and searched, finding info about any rifts in space that could possibly lead to her homeworld. The crew stopped by a high tech planet completely covered in cities, hoping to find any information there. They would occasionally find some good leads on rifts in space and would go inspect them. But whenever they did, it always turned out to be the wrong universe they were looking for. One day, when the crew hung out at a ramen shop on planet city, upset with their lack of luck.

"Damn, finding another specific universe is harder than I thought" moaned a tired dandy, who slumped over the bar, clearly exhausted from their impossible search. Meow sat at the bar, slurping down Ramen while QT and Lapis asked the patrons about any particular rifts in space. An old grey-skinned man with tusks coming out of his elbows and two eyes, one on his head and one on his stomach, noticed the young blue girl. His eyes widened when he saw the Lapis Lazuli plastered on the girls back, as she was talking up another patron. "Young lady, come here!" he beckoned to her. Lapis turned to face the elder, and walked up to him. "Yes?" she asked. "That gem, would you be from that odd realm I recently saw?" he asked. Her eyes widened, and slammed her hands to the table "What odd realm?" she demanded. "It was a strange place, a world reflected from the water of Fenris 89. Hundreds of colorful people with gems on various parts of their bodies. It was an incredible experience. I didn't know you fellows could traverse to our world!" he exclaimed, quite surprised. "Where is Fenris 89?"

Once the crew got the coordinates to their destination, they traversed the planet's surface, looking for that watery portal to homeworld. Everyone worked to find the watery portal the old man spoke up. Dandy looked into various pools of water, checking himself out and fixing his hair. Meow used his phone to try and find a portal with his cheap app, while QT scanned the area for said portal. It took quite a few hours until Dandy noticed something odd about a pool underneath a rock overhanging. "Uhh, Lapis? I think I found your home." He called out nonchalantly. Lapis rocketed over as fast as she could, using her wings to propel her to the water hole. Indeed the pool Dandy had found was her home. She smiled a shaky smile, trembling from happiness having finally found her home. Without saying goodbye to Dandy and his crew, she dove into the portal. Dandy, Meow and QT observed her while she explored her home.

Once she passed through the portal, she arrived at an incredible city. This was her home, but it wasn't like she remembered. The ocean gem walked around, looking at passing gems who walked by her. Their attire was extremely different from what everyone use to wear when she used to live there. But the more she walked, the more unfamiliar things became. She thought she recognized this place as her home, and it was, but it was _her_ home. Not the one she grew up in. Everyone here almost seemed robotic in their movements, rigid, uptight and almost perfect. The more she walked, the more disheartened she became. She tried running back to a familiar spot on the planet, only to find it wasn't like it was before. This wasn't her home. She kept running, trying to find some kind of semblance from her past, but nothing.

Another odd thing she noticed was that no one really paid any attention to her. She had no clue, and was starting to panic. This isn't my home, this isn't my home, she repeated to herself. Her thoughts raced as she kept running, running, running. The more she ran, the more desperate she became. She tried reaching out to other gems "H-hey! Excuse me?!" she asked in a panic. But when she tried to touch an emerald gem's shoulder, her hand phased right through. She backed away, trembling. Why couldn't she touch these gems? Thoughts kept racing through her head, until she saw her.

She saw herself, walking down a road, talking to another gem, asking for some help. Lapis couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't exist in this universe anymore. She was replaced by a dopple ganger. She had no idea what was going on. This wasn't her home, and this planet did not want her. Lapis sat where she was, looking at her other self walk into the distance, chatting up the stranger. Other gems walked through her while she sat there, unsure of what to do. She felt like crying. She had traveled so far and searched so hard for her home, only to find that she no longer exists in this universe. Lapis didn't know what else to do, except return to the portal where she came from.

"Do you see her?" asked Dandy, who was scouring the crowd of gem like ladies, checking them out. He wasn't really bothered about looking for Lapis, but he enjoyed the view this portal had to offer. "Dunno." replied Meow, who was aimlessly typing on his smart phone, sitting against the watery hole. QT examined their surroundings while blockhead and bonehead were lounging around. "Hey guys, I checked out this planet, and there could possibly be other unregistered aliens here!" it said, trying to catch the interest of the lazy crew, which partially did. "Oh yeah?" perked dandy, leaving the watery hole to talk to QT. "Yeah, it's this sub-species of scorpio-anacondus that-" QT was cut off by the splashing of water coming from the hole Lapis went into. The team spun around to see what came out of the hole, only to see Lapis herself.

"It wasn't my home…" she replied despondently. Dandy and QT walked over to her, asking "What're you talking about? The people there are a lot like what you described, although the rest of the place doesn't really match up with your description." Dandy noted, looking back into the pool to oogle the passing gems. "I know! I thought it was my home, it was homeworld!" she chuckled, trying to prevent tears from falling down her face. "But everything was so different, so technologically advanced that it wasn't the home that I remembered, not the one I lived in." she shuddered, lowering herself to sit at the edge of the pool. "Not only that…" she paused, detesting to even say what she was about to say. "But, there was another me there, and I was a ghost of some kind! Gems didn't notice me and when I tried to touch them, my hand only went through them. They walked through me!" she choked back a sob, covering her mouth. "I…I don't exist in my home anymore…I don't have a home anymore." She curled herself up, bringing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Everything I worked so hard for…DOWN THE DRAIN!" she yelled, manipulating the pool of water to shoot straight up, breaking the rift in space she had so desperately searched for.

She kept herself huddled, clearly distressed and too sad to even think clearly. Dandy looked at her with pity. He never knew the experience of going back home, only to come back as something that shouldn't be there. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now. So he walked up to her, crouched down, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry you had to go through with that baby…" he said softly, trying to comfort her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes "But you'll always have a place to stay with us, if you'd like." He offered, getting up and offering her a hand. Lapis lifted her head, looking up at Dandy. Her steady façade broke as she shot up and into dandy's arms, holding him for emotional support. Her body bobbed, silently crying into Dandy's shoulder, her arms clutching his body tightly. Her head nodded, and she spoke into his shoulder "Yes, I'd really appreciate that."

And that concludes this fanfic! Thanks for reading and make sure to add a review and let me know what you think! Critique is greatly appreciated. If I come up with more ideas I may write more. But at the moment I don't really know what else to write about with Lapis and Dandy living together. If you have any ideas for what I should put these two through, let me know! who knows I might write it out.


End file.
